


奶味多肉

by Jin_me



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me
Summary: 生活平淡，而你是清泉，世道险恶，请继续与我相爱。





	奶味多肉

**Chapter 1**

金南俊打来电话的时候，金硕珍正在厨房做着对方喜欢的年糕汤。调小灶火，匆忙从厨房跑出来，摘手套，趁电话铃声结束前接起，整个过程让他觉得自己像极了一个慌张狼狈的职场新人。

“怎么这么久才接” 听筒里是金南俊微微不悦但仍旧努力保持温和的音色

“唔..我正在.....”

"今晚可能还是没办法回去，抱歉"

放下电话金硕珍又忽然觉得自己像是突然失了业的中年男子，骤然而降的无所事事让他心里无依无靠。金南俊是什么时候开始变得陌生和疏离的呢，他想不出，大概是三个月之前，或许更久一些。想到这里金硕珍缩进沙发，按开电视任里面的人说话嬉笑。

“总得有点动静吧，不然我看起来也太可怜了....”金硕珍想。

上次金南俊留在这里的衣服已经洗干净，整整齐齐的叠好摆在手边的位置。金硕珍伸手摸摸，展开衣服撑起来看了又看，是金南俊喜欢的夸张花纹的宽大T恤，金硕珍看着衣服上自己看不懂的图腾，想了想金南俊穿着它的样子，揉着鼻子笑出了声。

两个人的第一次见面，是在金硕珍研究生二年级学期初时候的经济法学课上。金硕珍照例坐在第二排位置，转着笔慢慢看书，思路被一阵叮叮当当的声音打断的时候，他抬眼就看到了一脸窘迫的金南俊。金南俊穿着类似的花纹宽大T恤，棉质短裤，裤带没有系，懒懒散散的垂下来，背着软塌塌的深灰色棉质购物袋，每一个单品都让人无法理解，凑在他身上又特别温暖和谐。进门的时候他踢飞了门边的垃圾桶，现在正狼狈的收拾整理，脸涨的特别红。金硕珍盯着他笑，看着他懵呼呼慌不择路的往讲台走。“这个孩子憨的可爱”金硕珍想，举举手招呼金南俊过来和他一起坐。

“我叫金硕珍，我学习很好的，你有不懂得可以问我的。”金硕珍冲着金南俊挺挺胸脯，紧接着，他第一次见到了金南俊的酒窝。金硕珍当时想，这么害羞的男生人间少见，我一定得好好把握。十分钟后，金硕珍就后悔了。

上课铃声一响，金南俊起身，扯扯上衣走上讲台

“同学们好，我是律师金南俊，也是你们的客座教授，这个学期，会和大家一起学习经济法。”说完这句话，金硕珍似乎又看到金南俊对自己笑出了一个浅浅的酒窝。课程结束之前，金南俊至少提问了金硕珍三个问题，金硕珍不知道自己答的对不对，他只记得金南俊叫自己名字的时候，声音特别温柔。

两个人在一起之后不久，说起那天的情景，金南俊说，那是自己头一次上课，慌得不行，而金硕珍像是小时候抚着自己的背哄睡的那只温暖的手，让他感到安稳。

“是我的恩人啊~”金南俊说着，把怀里的金硕珍又抱紧了些。

金硕珍听着这些心里甜得要命，却还是故意撅起嘴，假装气鼓鼓的问

“那你报恩的方式真的好奇怪~一直提问我问题呢”。

“就是想多叫叫你的名字，怕自己忘了” 金南俊亲了亲他的额头

“那我回答的对吗，你好像一直没有点评”

金南俊稍微挪了挪身子，让对方舒服的蜷到自己怀里——

“我不记得了，我只记得你说起话来嘴巴嘟嘟的特别像一颗多肉，我满脑子都是这样的嘴巴亲下去会是什么味道。”

金硕珍终于憋不住笑了出来，然后深深的吻了对方。

“什么味道？”

“是奶香的”金南俊坏笑着叼住对方的睡衣扣，慢慢向下扯。

厨房的焦糊味道把金硕珍从回忆里拽了回来。年糕汤完全毁了，金硕珍端起锅整个丢到水槽里，打开水龙头把锅里的狼藉淹没，叹了口气，还是编辑了一条信息发给了金南俊。

“记得吃饭，不要总喝咖啡。”

等了一会儿没有回复，金硕珍给自己倒了一杯红酒，边喝边盯着两个人的聊天界面发呆。

“最近聊天好像也少了呢”金硕珍刷着聊天记录嘟嘟囔囔。

几个月前金南俊接了一个大案子，之后的时间似乎都在忙碌，有时候金硕珍也会问他，回家来忙不好吗，我想陪着你，但不打扰你。之后的几天金南俊就真的乖乖按时下班，拎着材料和电脑在家里办公了。金南俊认真的样子最迷人，戴着眼镜盯着电脑，平日眼里的温柔全部收敛起来，金硕珍怕打扰他，缩在不远处的沙发里静音看着电视，连吃薯片都是慢慢含软了再咀嚼，家里只听见金南俊敲字和点击鼠标的声音。金硕珍常常被这样的安静笼罩着就迷迷糊糊的在沙发里睡着，每次醒来的时候又都好好的躺在床上，有时候醒得早，金南俊还没离开，他就蹭到对方怀里慢悠悠的问——

“把我抱过来累坏了吧？”

金南俊总是逗他，有时候说——“累死了，太重，你需要做点运动了。”，

有时候又说——“不重，一点都不累，还有体力做点别的。”

不管答案是哪个，接下来的总是一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。

想到这里的时候，聊天框顶端突然蹦出“对方正在输入....”的字样，金硕珍突然紧张起来，盯着对话框许久，终于收到了对方的消息——

“好。你要早点睡。”

金硕珍盯着这样的消息撇撇嘴，觉得很没意思，正要打字回复又收到了新的消息。

“我好累，我好想你。”

**Chapter 2**

01:10 am

金南俊终于结束了这个折磨了他几个月的案子，把材料又整理一遍，拖进 “已完成” 文件夹里放好，懒懒的倚到椅背上，捏住鼻梁揉了揉。下属离开之后，金南俊感觉自己是一只卸了弦的八音盒，没力气再发出一点声音，办公室里突然静的可怕。在这样凝固的安静中，他突然特别想念金硕珍。

这几个月来，他经常想念他，想把他抱在怀里软软的亲吻，想听他问自己一些稀奇古怪的问题，想把他按到床上狠狠的做。但是这些念头一浮上来，还没来得及表达给对方就会被工作上的种种问题压下去，他感到抱歉。曾经有一阵子他试图回家办公，但他在家工作这件事似乎对于金硕珍而言是枷锁，他没办法像以前那样对着电视哈哈大笑，甚至吃东西都要小心翼翼，几次都无聊到在沙发上乖乖的睡着。每次金南俊抱他回屋的时候，都要轻轻亲亲他的嘴，再小声嘟囔一句对不起。

金南俊拿起手边的手机又确认了一下，几个小时前发给金硕珍的 “想你” 依然没有得到回应，想必又是睡着了，一想到对方睡着的样子，金南俊久违的笑出了酒窝。

金南俊走到楼下，抬头看到家里的灯还亮着，突然感觉温暖又抱歉，电梯上升的时间似乎比以往每一次都要长，门一开他就迫不及待大步走到家门口，小心翼翼按下了密码。

金硕珍在沙发上缩成一小团，睡得很香。金南俊亲了亲他的额头，然后轻手轻脚的抱起。“好像瘦了” 金南俊想，“是不是学校又有什么事情了，是不是没有好好吃饭...”想到这些金南俊又感到一阵抱歉，叹了口气轻轻把对方放到床上盖好被子，然后蹑手蹑脚的去洗澡。

金南俊慢慢的擦掉身上的水，然后看着镜子里疲惫的自己笑了出来，心想如果金硕珍看到这样的自己不知道又要做什么十全大补的东西逼自己吃。好在可以休息一小阵子了，金南俊拿毛巾胡乱擦了擦头发，蹑手蹑脚走回卧室。

透过被子的形状能看到金硕珍又蜷了起来，像一只受惊的小动物，可爱。金南俊轻轻掀起被子钻进去，又轻轻在背后抱住对方，亲了亲他的背又抬抬头亲了亲他的耳垂。

“我回来了” 金南俊小声嘟囔 “晚安宝贝”

金南俊想就这样抱着睡过去吧，没想到金硕珍迷迷糊糊转过身来抱住了自己。

“是不是把你吵醒了” 金南俊亲亲对方的嘴小声问

“唔...我也想你” 金硕珍眼睛都没睁开迷迷糊糊的嘟囔 “把我抱过来累不累呀...”

听到这句话金南俊就笑了，这像是两个人的暗号，不管答案如何，都会是一场黏黏糊糊的缠绵，金南俊努力想给他一个不一样的回答，但好像怎么也找不到合适的，眼看怀里的人呼吸又逐渐平稳又要睡过去，金南俊着急的从脑子里抓了个糟糕的答案丢出去——

“累死了，是不是要惩罚我最近没有陪你，故意要整我”

“唔.......” 金硕珍仍旧没有从睡意中挣脱出来，却本能似的往前凑了凑亲上了金南俊的嘴，舌尖慢慢往里探，手从金南俊的背上慢慢往下滑

金南俊恨透了在这种时候意识不明的对方，又爱透了这种暧昧的气氛，稍加力翻身，把对方压到了身下。金硕珍终于睁开了眼，黑暗中注视着眼前的男人，依旧懵呼呼的歪了歪头。金南俊没忍住笑了出来，心想我身下这是什么绝世小可爱。刚刚没有擦干的头发的水分慢慢聚集到发梢，汇成水珠滴到了金硕珍的眉心，金南俊赶快把湿湿的额发往后撩了一下。水滴凉凉的触感让金硕珍抖了一下，然后伸手擦了擦水，好像清醒了一点，环住金南俊的脖子抬身吻了他。

金南俊慢慢拖着对方俯下身体，让金硕珍舒服的躺平，一边细细的吻他，一边耐心的帮他做起扩张。多久没做了呢？金南俊想不起来，两周？或者一个月？两具身体好像并没有因为短暂的疏离而变得陌生，金硕珍仍旧清楚的记得金南俊的敏感点，一下一下舔着他的耳垂，手轻轻的假装漫不经心的划过大腿内侧，金南俊也熟练地用手指按到了那块软肉，慢慢的揉。看着金硕珍在自己怀里逐渐变得软塌塌哼哼唧唧的时候，金南俊终于忍不住了，跪着挤到对方两腿中间，扶着性器慢慢往里挺，里面紧到金南俊头脑空白，恨不得立刻开始粗暴的做到过瘾，但看到金硕珍眉头皱起，又心疼的俯下身去吻住了他，下身慢慢地一点点攻进去。金硕珍长长的哼了一声，然后抿住嘴乖乖配合着全部吞了进去。

金硕珍的呻吟和柔软、红扑扑的面色和嘴唇，一样样的让金南俊头皮发麻，慢慢放慢了抽插的速度，抬起对方两条腿架到自己肩膀上，侧头亲了他的小腿，看了一眼彼此交合的地方，然后又慢慢的开始加速进攻。两具身体拍打在一起的声音和淫靡的水声混在一起，加上下身传来的一阵阵酥麻，让金硕珍头脑又开始发懵，胡乱的伸手抓住金南俊的手臂，手指几乎要陷进对方肉里去。

“嗯.......再，再疼我多一点....” 金硕珍近乎乞求

“好...” 金南俊喘着答应着，掐着金硕珍的腰用力顶那块软肉，感到性器被对方夹得越来越紧，金南俊也兴奋地越干越快。金硕珍叫着金南俊的名字，身体一抖射了出来，身体无力软软的瘫下来，后穴却一跳一跳不断夹着金南俊的性器。金南俊抱紧金硕珍软软的身体，吻着他继续着顶动的动作，金硕珍软塌塌的舌头探进口腔回应着他长长的吻，他恍惚觉得金硕珍在吸他的魂魄，可是吸就吸吧，我愿意死在它身上，金南俊想着这些，低声哼着射到了对方的身体里。

两个人抱在一起喘了好一会儿，然后金硕珍笑了。

“我好想现在这个金南俊，他终于回来了”

“金南俊一直是现在这个金南俊，是爱金硕珍的金南俊” 金南俊也笑

“嗯~！饿不饿，要不要去做点东西给你吃” 金硕珍从金南俊的怀里钻出来准备下床

金南俊一把把他撤回怀里抱紧，想了想说—— “吃奶味多肉吧，我还想，再细细的尝一尝” 说完，金南俊又吻上了金硕珍的嘴。

“ 谨以此文，献给@发福小怪物

世道险恶，请继续与我相爱”

—— @一颗珍米


End file.
